True Grit
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Penny's dad has been murdered by his hired hand, she needs the ruthless US Marshal in town. My 20th story and first Western story on TAWOG archive


The Story of True Grit

**The Story Is Placed As fanfiction For The Amazing World of Gumball and parody of the Academy Award nominated movie, True Grit (2010)**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now I realized that on the 1****st**** TAWOG Awards that no story was submitted for "Western" so I decided to make one. And what better western story then "True Grit"? No I hope you guys like it and encourage you guys to start the "Western" genre since it's an art of a unique type of story. Now I know this is ironic but I have never seen the movie and I'm writing about it, but I can pretty much predict the beginning since I only saw the trailer. Also I have very little knowledge of guns, but I will do my best to identify them and bring them to the story, so here you guys go, now since this is a parody, some characters from the show will be placed very different like Penny not having a mom and dad and Richard a bit older and having no family, which will explain a bit more and special thanks for Derek's OC for making the appearance. Enjoy.**

The time that it all took place in the 19th century in the Old West, but when in a small town. Our story takes place in a small house, where there was a 12 year old girl named Penny Fitzgerald was waiting for her dad. She was alone at the time, no mom or sister. All she had was her dad, but he was busy with his partner, Gumball Watterson. Gumball was older then her, but younger than her dad.

Gumball was 20 years old at the time; he was a hired hand by her dad. Meanwhile they rode to his house with horses. They made it there, they got off their saddles and they started to talk. "Now I have to say, I don't know how is it possibly but you sure know how to Watterson." Said Mr. Fitzgerald, while he was talking and Gumball was behind, Gumball took out a revolver pistol and was loaded.

While Penny was waiting for him, then she heard two shots fired outside. She ran outside and saw her dad on the ground and blood was shown. She ran to her dad and she turned him and he died of blood loss and was shot in the heart. She screamed in agony. As Gumball flees with his horse and left her father's horse behind, she was crying in her father's cold dead body.

The next morning, a ceremony is placed in honor of her father who was murdered by Gumball Watterson, who is now a wanted man. As they placed her father in the cemetery, she sees the sheriff of the town. "Excuse me, sheriff." Said Penny, then he turned and saw Penny. "Oh hello there Penny, I'm sorry for your father's death." Said the sheriff.

"Listen, I need to find Gumball." Said Penny, though the sheriff was not sure why she wanted to know where he went. "Why on earth would you want to know?" Said the sheriff, since it's not every day that a 12 year old girl would want to know where a criminal is. "I want find to find him so he can go to jail." Said Penny, trying to be serious about her situation.

"Look Penny." Said the sheriff, while kneeling down. "You know that we will get him, but he has fled into Indian Territory and we have no authority of being there. Now you can hire a US Marshal to go after him, since they are able to go after those kinds of outlaws. I can give 3 recommendations of them; we have Peter Franco, Travis Gerald, and Richard Watterson." Said the sheriff.

She didn't know who they were but she decided to pick Richard. "I pick Richard." Said Penny, seeing as she made the right decision. Now the sheriff hesitated about her choice. "Listen Penny, Richard is one of the meanest ones around here, I would

Lots of things can happen that you don't expect to happen like outlaws will do crimes and we would all depend on our US Marshals or Texas Rangers, but one did the job different. The man has done more deeds then the average, but was faced with the consequences for either injuring or killing the outlaw. No man would have killed that many of outlaws to keep the peace of his town. The name was Richard Watterson choose him if I were you." Said the sheriff, seeing if he had proved his point.

"Look I need to find Gumball and if he is mean, then that's no problem." Said Penny seeing if she proved her point. "Where is he?" Asked Penny. "Well if he is soon going to court, but you need about $500 to get him to go after him. You need to see like a horse." Said the sheriff. Penny walked away and she went to her father's horse that was near the cemetery.

She rode it and headed to one of her father's friends. She rode it to the inner part of town and spotted Colonel Stonehill. He was near a bunch of horses and she stopped her horse and got off the saddle and walked towards him. "Hey Colonel." Said Penny, then he spotted Penny.

"Penny, is that you?" Said Colonel, then he walked towards her. "Yes it's me." Said Penny, knowing that they haven't seen each other for some time. "My, how big you got. So what can I do for you?"Asked Colonel. "I need to sell my horse and get to the court that is holding Richard Watterson." Said Penny. He looks at the horse and realizes that it is a black stallion. "Well I guess I can do business, how about $700 for the horse?" Said Colonel.

"Deal." Said Penny, since she wants to anything to get Gumball to jail, dead or alive. "Great, I'll get the money." Said Colonel as he is waling over, getting the money. Penny knew that she was going to give up her horse, just to get payback for her father, but she has no dad and she needs to get retribution. "Here you go $700." Said Colonel, handing her the money.

She grabbed the money and he went over to get the horse. "Hey. Where is Richard Watterson?" Said Penny. "He's in the court near the mayor's office." The Colonel, getting the horse with his other horses. She looked over and she ran towards over there. Though she was about to encounter Richard Watterson.

You see our story begins with Richard, sitting in the old fashion of court. He was sitting in a chair in front of what seemed to be his peers, but was just the people of the small town, watching him, waiting for a decision. You see there was a reason that our fellow Richard was in court. He was in court to see of the murders he has done from the outlaws. Richard was sitting and he had an old fashioned western suit. Though he grew white hair and a bit of a beard and an eye patch on his right eye.

"Mr. Watterson, as your position as US Marshal, how many men have you shot?" Said Laurence as supposedly the lawyer of this case. Richard looked at him with a certain look that indicated that you don't want to get on his bad side. "Shot? Or killed?" Said Richard, since he was supposedly the man that protected the town and has kept it in peace, or so they thought. "Mr. Watterson, we need to maintain the peace of the town. Now we don't want more of this murders. We know that you've been working for nearly a long time, but we still need to set the example to others." Said Laurence. Then later went next to judge.

The judge later nodded his head in despite of his actions. "Mr. Watterson, in order to maintain the peace in our small community we mustn't kill the outlaws. So I hereby send you off with a warning due to the crimes. Anymore of this, then you will be stripped of your title of US Marshal." Said the judge as he used his hammer and that sound that determined his faith proved that he was close of crossing the line. Then everyone around got up and exited, but then he saw a peanut girl.

He gave her a hesitated look, but he knew that she would mean no harm. As he got up and was walking to leave the court. He was stopped by the girl. "Excuse me." Said the peanut girl. Now with this Richard, you don't want to get on his bad side, especially with him. "What do you want girl?" Said Richard, already irritated by her and she barley talked. "I heard that you get criminals that are responsible for crimes." Saud the peanut girl, though it felt a bit of an unnecessary question since they were just in court and still are, for him stopping the outlaws.

"Yes, and?" Said Richard, already mad by her saying of it. "Well there is this man that killed my father the night before. I want you to go after him, his name is Gumball Watterson and I believe that I need your help. You see, he was a hired hand by father and then he killed him." Said the peanut girl. Richard was not mad but felt that he should have left when he had the chance, but decided to get a bit more info by it. "What's your name little girl?" Asked Richard, since he doesn't even know who she is. "Well, my name is Penny Fitzgerald." Said Penny.

"Well, listen little girl, I'm not authorized to get anyone that I'm assigned to bring in." Said Richard, seeing if he was proving his point to Penny. "Look, my father is dead and I talked to the sheriff and this aid that he has fled to Indian Territory and he has told me that he has no authority there and he said that I needed you. Please, I need your help." Said Penny.

He looked over the poor girl who needed her help, so he decided to help. "Fine, but it isn't free." Said Richard, then Penny grabbed $500 from her pocket. Though in the west they wore different. "Here you go, I know your fee is $500, so will you help?" Asked Penny. "I will help." Said Richard with the money.

**There you guys go the first chapter of the first western story of "The Amazing World of Gumball" archive and of my 20****th**** story! I never thought I get this far though. Either way, it is an honor to have over 20 stories which a lot of mine stories are still being under way for more fun and anything more. Also I am announcing that since people keep wanting to ask me questions, but thought they never get an answer, well now I will be accepting interviews or questions via PMs or reviews. I know if you guys got questions you can ask on any stories. A lot of stories are going to be in progress, but I do have bad news either way. I will be leaving either way. Only this time is because I HAVE to. You see I will be moving and I won't have internet, so it will not be possible to publish any stories, but it doesn't mean that I won't stop writing, because the very first minute I have internet again, I will post up a lot of updates of a lot of things, just like what happened today. Also that Life Cut Short will be released sometime in or around Halloween. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
